Legends:Família Skywalker
thumb|Anakin Skywalker e seu filho, Luke A 'família Skywalker ' é uma poderosa linhagem de humanos sensitivos a força, cujo primeiro membro conhecido foi Shmi Skywalker. Os Membros do Clã contribuiram tanto para a Velha Ordem Jedi, quanto para a Nova, bem como para as fileiras dos Siths. História Anakin Skywalker, filho de Shmi Skywalker, aparentemente foi concebido por vontade da Força, embora seja possível que seu miraculoso nascimento possa ter sido projetado por Darth Plagueis e criado em Tatooine. thumb|left|Os [[Família Skywalker|Skywalkers, os Solos, C-3PO, R2-D2 e Chewbacca durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong]] Ainda um Padawan, Anakin casou-se com Padmé Amidala em 22 ABY. Três anos mais tarde, Amidala deu à luz gêmeos, Luke e Léia. Luke foi criado em Tatooine por seu tio e tia, Owen Lars e Beru Whitesun Lars, enquanto Léia foi criada por Bail Prestor Organa e Breha Organa em Alderaan. Os gêmeos Skywalkers se conheceriam dezessete anos depois, com mais seis anos até a descoberta do parentesco. Léia casou-se com Han Solo em 8 DBY e teve três filhos: os gêmeos Jaina e Jacen em 9 DBY, e um filho mais jovem, Anakin Solo, que foi nomeado em homenagem a seu avô, em 10,5 DBY. Em 19 DBY, Luke casou-se Mara Jade. O seu filho, Ben Skywalker, que foi nomeado em homenagem ao seu primeiro mentor, Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, nasceu em 26,5 DBY. Ben viria a tornar-se o antepassado dos irmãos Nat e Kol, bem como do filho de Kol, Cade Skywalker. Cade viveu durante 130 DBY e era o último sobrevivente Skywalker do seu tempo a usar o nome de sua família, tendo seu tio abandonado o famoso nome e vivendo como Bantha "Rawk". Os robôs C-3PO e R2-D2 são criação e/ou propriedade de Anakin e Padmé, respectivamente. Eventualmente os dróides viriam a cair nas mãos de seus filhos. R2-D2 se tornou a posse de Luke Skywalker e C-3PO permaneceu com Leia Skywalker Solo e sua família adotiva. Recentemente, na saga Legado, um robô com as mesmas características que R2-D2 foi visto e se tornou a nova posse de Cade. Não se sabe se trata-se do mesmo, já que não utiliza o mesmo nome, mas o Mestre Jedi que o entregou a Cade enfatizou bem o fato daquele dróide estar na família há muito tempo. A família não sabia que eles estavam relacionados com a família Naberrie de Naboo até 36 DBY, quando Luke descobriu um grupo de hologramas no R2-D2 sobre os últimos dias da vida de sua mãe. Logo depois, Léia viajou para Naboo para reunir-se com Pooja Naberrie - sobrinha de Padmé Amidala - e revelar as suas relações. Árvore de Família Concebido via a Força + Shmi Skywalker Lars-------------------+----------------Cliegg Lars(ver Família Lars) | | | (ver Família Naberrie) Owen Lars-+-Beru Whitesun Lars | | Anakin Skywalker--+--Padmé Amidala : | (Darth Vader) | (ver Casa de Solo) | | (ver Família Lars ) | (ver Casa de Organa) | (adotado) +------+------+ (adotada) | | | | | | Mara Jade--+--Luke Skywalker Léia Amidala Skywalker Solo)--+--(Han Solo) | : | | +-------------+---------------------------+ | | | (ver Casa Real | [[Ben Skywalker--+--Desconhecida | | Hapã) | ? Jaina Solo Jacen Solo-+-Tenel Ka Djo Anakin Solo +------------+------------------------------+ | | | Allana | | Nat Skywalker(Bantha Rawk)-+-Droo Kiffar Rawk Kol Skywalker--+--Morrigan Corde(Nyna Calixte)--+--Rulf Yage | | | (ver Família Yage) | Cade Skywalker Gunn Yage +-----------------+-----------------------+ | | | Skeeto Kiffar Rawk Micah Kiffar Rawk Ahnah Kiffar Rawk (adotado) Album de Família Image:93px-Shmiskywalkerhead.jpg|Shmi Skywalker Image:80px-AnakinEstGrumpy.png|Anakin Skywalker Image:87px-Luke-rotjpromo.jpg|Luke Skywalker Image:96px-Leia_endorpromo02.jpg|Léia Organa Solo Image:Japanese_joinerKing-Jacen_Solo.jpg|Jacen Solo Image:Jaina.jpg|Jaina Solo Image:YoungAnakinSolo.jpg|Anakin Solo Image:Tenel_Ka_Delusions.jpg|Tenel Ka Djo Image:120px-NatSkywalker.jpg|Nat Skywalker Image:111px-Kol.jpg|Kol Skywalker Image:92px-Cade.jpg|Cade Skywalker Image:Gun.jpg|Gunn Yage Image:120px-Cliegg.jpg|Cliegg Lars Image:82px-Padmegreenscrshot.jpg|Padmé Amidala Skywalker Image:75px-Mara_insidercover.jpg|Mara Jade Image:97px-Legacy23-Droo.jpg|Droo Image:Duascaras.jpg|Morrigan Corde/Nyna Calixte Image:120px-Legacy23-Annah.jpg|Ahnah Image:118px-Legacy23-Skeeto.jpg|Skeeto Image:120px-Legacy23-Micah.jpg|Micah Image:528px-Beru headshot2.jpg|Beru Lars O Lado Negro Desde a concepção milagrosa de Anakin Skywalker, cada membro da família Skywalker caiu ou lutou com o Lado Sombrio. Anakin, cuja própria existência pode ter sido influenciado pelos Sith, se tornou Darth Vader, um dos mais temidos Lords Sith da história. Seu filho Luke Skywalker, o retirou do Lado Negro nos seus últimos minutos de vida. A irmã gêmea de Luke, Léia, tinha três filhos. Seu filho mais novo, Anakin Solo, morrera jovem. Seu filho mais velho, Jacen, se tornou Darth Caedus,e o conselho Jedi ordenou que sua própria irmã Jaina o destruisse. Luke casou-se com uma antiga Mão do Imperador, Mara Jade, e seu filho Ben foi influenciado por seu primo Jacen à cometer um assassinato e outros atos questionáveis. Mesmo 130 anos depois do tempo de Luke Skywalker, o seu descendente, Cade Skywalker, ainda tem que lidar com a atração da família pelo Lado Sombrio. Cade se tornou um aprendiz do Lado Negro Temporariamente apenas para penetrar no conselho sith. Talvez a coisa mais fascinante sobre a famíilia Skywalker não seja a facilidade como eles tendem a cair para o Lado Sombrio, mas como eles sempre acabaram retornando à luz. Com poucas exceções, todos os membros do clã Skywalker que caíram para o lado negro da Força retornaram ao Lado Luminoso da Força e redimiram-se. Na longa história dos Jedi, este era conhecido como um muito incomum. Normalmente sua redenção invoca o apoio e a determinação de seus familiares e amigos íntimos. A crença na redenção, originária com Padmé Amidala(Ainda tem bondade nele, eu sei que ainda tem, palavras de Padmé, fator de insistência em Luke, ao acreditar que ainda havia bondade em seu pai, fazendo-o deixar de ser Darth Vader para tornar a ser Anakin), e continuou contos seus descendentes, era uma arma poderosa usada pelos Skywalkers para lutar contra o Lado Sombrio. Aparições *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force *''Millennium Falcon (novel) *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon *''Star Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2'' }} Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology'' categoria:Famílias categoria:Linhagens Jedi categoria:Família Skywalker